Hours of valuable time are consumed everyday as transportation personnel contact dispatch, customs, checkpoint, or others regarding their arrival and departure to such areas. Such processes can cause reduced productivity as the vehicles must come to a complete stop and be turned off to allow the transportation employee to use a telephone to speak with appropriate personnel. This process causes additional wear to vehicle starters, ignitions, brakes as well as other mechanical components. The use of electronic and/or visual recognition of the vehicles and identifying features and/or personnel will increase vehicle throughput and personnel productivity as well as prevent bottlenecks at these areas and unnecessary wear on the vehicles.